The Bet Of The Canis
by Dreaminfinite
Summary: James over hears Snape bad mouthing Sirius to Lily, and he stands up for Sirius.  Then, out of anger, he places a bet that Sirius can get Remus Lupin to ask him out!
1. Ch 1: The Bet

**A/N Hey its DreamInfinite! This is a Harry Potter fanfic about Lupin, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Snape, and other people. James over hears Snape bad mouthing Sirius to Lily, and he stands up for Sirius. Then, out of anger, he places a bet that Sirius can get Remus Lupin to ask him out!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone you recognize**  
><strong>Rating: T (for future events)<strong>

"Hey Lily! What did you think of that Defense Against the Dark Arts class?" Severus Snape ran to catch up to his best friend.  
>"It was so much fun Sev! Definitely the best class of the year!"<br>"I told you wand dueling would be fun" Severus replied.  
>"Yeah, it was awesome" Lily smiled.<br>_Wow she's so beautiful,_ Severus thought. _ I don't know how I got the prettiest girl to be MY best friend._ "Did you see Sirius and James?"  
>"oh my god, are you talking about when James caught on fire? YES I SAW THAT! That was so funny, James needed something to deflate his head a bit" Lily laughed.<br>"Yeah, same with that Black kid. Ugh, he's just like the rest of his family. Conceded."  
>"Aw, c'mon Sirius isn't that bad. Just a tad immature."<br>"A tad immature? Listen to yourself Lily. He's Potters best friend! Their both air headed juvenile imbeciles. People are too forgiving of Black to recognize it though… And it's just because if his last name, or his looks. I swear he's going to end up in Azkaban or something."  
>Lily started to protest, but was quickly cut off by "Listen here <em>Snivellus<em>. Don't you_ ever_ bad mouth Sirius again, or… well lets just say you don't want to find out." James was storming towards them.  
>"You think you're so great, don't you Potter, you and your stupid friend Black. You're both pathetic," Severus spat.<br>"You're lucky Evans is here, I don't punish in the presence of a lady," James replied, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Lily.  
>"Ugh! James stop being such a creep, I can <em>guarantee<em> that I will _NEVER_ date you!" Lily shrieked then walked away.  
>"See Potter, you're not the ladies type. You and Black will never get someone worthwhile," Severus said coldly.<br>"Oh yeah, Snivellus? Like you're the one to talk… Remind me, how many girlfriends have you have?" James could feel the hatred in his eyes.  
>"That doesn't matter. At least <em>I<em> can talk to Lily without acting like a jerk! And Black's relationships only last what? Two days?"  
>"It Turns her on! And Sirius could get <em>ANYONE<em> to ask him out!"  
>"You wanna bet? Loser pays winner 5 galleons"<br>"Sure! Just try not to touch the money, I don't want _grease stains_ all over it," James said snidely.  
>"Okay! It's a deal… Black has to get… Lupin! To ask out by… The end of the year!" Severus said with a smirk on his face.<br>"Easy money, like stealing money from a baby!"  
>"Of course, only you would do that…"<p>

"So is it a deal Snivellus?"  
>"Definitely."<br>James and Severus shook hands…

"You What?" Sirius bellowed, "How Could You James? Get Loopy to ask me out? Hes the most socially awkward guy in school!"  
>James smiled. "Exactly! It's going to be easy! You're going to be the only person to act interested in him! He's probably gay anyways, I mean come on, the kids a freak!"<br>"James, that's so… wrong…" Sirius frowned disapprovingly.  
>James threw a pillow at Sirius' head. "Who are you? <em>Lupin<em>? Since when were you setting rules?"  
>Sirius grinned. "Good point… But seriously, gay people aren't necessarily weird. But I guess saying that is so… you"<br>"So me? How could you dare say such a thing?" James said with mock of shock.  
>Sirius laughed. "Well, at least you know its an insult… You're not as conceded as I thought, James"<br>"I? Conceded?... Its not being conceded if you're right, Sirius," James said with a grin  
>Sirius did not hesitate before throwing the pillow at James. "Don't think that I forgot about the deal you made… I mean, Seriously?"<br>"Look were gonna win it. You _are_ the ladies man" James said wiggling his eyebrows.  
>"Lupin is not a lady though, incase you haven't noticed…"<br>"He isn't?" James said jokingly.  
>"James I'm serious!"<br>James smiled. "You've been my friend for _ages_… Don't you think I know you're _Sirius_? Wait, don't tell me, your last names Black too! –Gasp-"  
>Sirius hit James in the head with a pillow again.<br>James smiled "Sorry Sirius, but I had to say that, I'm a natural comedian!"  
>Sirius rolled his eyes and replied, "ha…ha…ha.."<br>"See I'm Funny!"  
>"Suuuuure, James… Why don't you try this witty charm on Evans, but first…. Help me with this stupid bet you made!"<br>"Well, young Sirius, welcome to Professor Potters class of _looove_"  
>"I don't even know why I am asking <em>you<em>, you have been trying for _Ages_ and you still haven't gotten Lily to ask you out."  
>"Shut it Black… Unless, you don't want my help"<br>"What? If I don't want your help? James you're the one who should really care!"  
>James looked puzzled before replying "Wait, what? Why me?"<br>Sirius laughed at James' stupidity, "_Because_, young Jimmy-" while ruffling James' hair  
>"-HEY!" James yelped<br>"-if Loopy doesn't ask me out… _ You_ lose the bet with Snivellus!"  
>"oh yeah… Well, it isn't <em>my<em> fault we have a bet!"  
>"Oh, right James… It's the <em>Easter Bunny's<em> fault!" Sirius said with an air of sarcasm.  
>"Well, Snivellus <em>has<em> to learn a lesson. He needs to learn how to treat his superiors. Plus he was bad mouthing you! Do you think I would just brush it off my shoulder if someone insults my best friend?"  
>"Still, <em>Lupin?"<br>_"Don't worry, the Love Doctor will come up with a plan!" James said with a suspicious grin.

**A/N DreamInfinte: well that's the end of the first chapter of my first story!**


	2. Ch 2: Asking For Help

**A/N Hey guys! I know its been over two years, but I thought that I would like to continue this story! **

Sirius never thought he would want a History of Magic lesson, or any lesson for that matter, to go longer. He kept nervously glancing at the clock, knowing he'd have to somehow talk to Remus after they got out of class. He had no idea what he would say… And there were only 5 minutes left. Sirius glanced up at his friend James before quickly scrawling a note.

_Any suggestions on what I should do? –S_

James, who had been falling asleep, jolted up when Sirius threw the note at him.

_Well, normally people say be yourself and be honest… -J_

_Oh yeah that sounds like a GREAT idea… "oh hey Remus, my stupid friend James made a bet with Snape saying I can get you to ask me out. So, can you?" –S_

_I got a plan. Just follow my lead. –J_

Sirius looked up at James questioningly. James just flashed him a grin.

_Uh oh_, Sirius thought. _What does James have in mind this time?_

Sirius did not have much time to figure out what James was thinking, as the class had just ended. Sirius sighed and signaled at James to lead the way.

"Heyy Loopy-in… erm… Lupin" James said with a smile while putting his arm around Remus' shoulder.

Remus looked startled for a second. Gazing down at the floor, he replied stiffly, "Hello James. Sirius."

Sirius nodded back at him.

"So, how would you like to sit with us today? We're heading to the Great Hall to grab some lunch right now" James asked.

Lupin shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Uh… I-I mean I'd like to. But I have to go to the library. I should really get on that.."

James laughed. "Well, I mean you have to eat at some point anyway, right?"

"I-I guess so… But I have to return this book then get some work done… I just don't know. Sorry, James."

James leaned closer to Remus. "I mean, you like us don't you? Sirius and I are a couple of nice guys."

Remus blushed. "I do," he quickly replied. "I'm sure you guys are great guys. I just have a lot of work to do. Sorry." He started to back away.

"Fine," said James hostilely.

"I guess I'll see you later then," said Lupin as he quickly started to walk away.

James gave Sirius a hard nudged.

"Ow!" Sirius exclaimed.

James shot Sirius a meaningful look. Sirius sighed before yelling, "Hey! Wait up, Remus!"

Remus turned around looking both surprised and confused.

"I actually have a lot of work to do too," Sirius said after catching up to him.

"Oh?" said Remus, unsure of what to say. They continued to walk toward the library.

"Yeah… Actually, I heard that you're pretty good at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Is that true?"

Remus blushed and looked at the ground. "I mean, I guess so… I am doing alright in that class."

"You're just being modest. Anyway, I missed the class we had on Boggarts, so I'm having some trouble with the essay. Would you mind helping me?"

Remus looked a bit puzzled, "I mean, of course I'll help you… But why are you asking me? Why not James?"

Sirius gave Remus a crooked grin. "James is smart and all, but you know he's James… He's not exactly the best study partner. Besides, I'm sure you'd make a better teacher than him any day."

Remus smiled shyly, "I guess you're right…"

Sirius held the library door open for Remus. "After you," he said, bowing jokingly.

Remus chuckled, "Thanks. I'd love to help you, Sirius. Just let me return this book, and then I'll be right over."

"Awesome!" replied Sirius as he sat down and smiled at Remus. "I'll be right here waiting for you."

"Alright. Be back soon."

Sirius watched Remus walk away and sighed. _What the hell am I doing?_

**A/N: Well that's the end of the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
